Whispers of a Silent Psycho
by Seaonal Pshycos
Summary: Kagome has an unknown past, and lives in an orphanage. HEr closest thing to a friend is the only person who suffered more than her, Brooklyn. When Sango arrives, trying to find out Kagome's past scares her almost to death.....


_The Whispers of the Silent Psycho_

Summary: Kagome was an orphan. She lived in the orphanage with Brooklyn, the only person who ever got more than a 'fuck off' from her because she is the only one who has suffered more than Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku watched from afar for two years as she became more evil. Newcomer Sango tries to befriend her and realizes that is beyond impossibe. When everyone thinks she dies, the story of her gruesome past is uncovered.

_"I will _not_ calm down!! Let go of me! Don't ever touch me!!" her eyes turned to the lifeless form of three dead bodies. "I swear I will get you, if it's the last thing I do!!" the girl yelled through the doors of the Mental Institution truck._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

"Kags, lunch." a girl with burgundy eyes called. Her hair was long, wavy and brown. She had blonde and red highlights and long bangs. She was wearing plaid pants and a black shirt with a skull on it.

The other replied in a monotone voice. "Brooklyn, when was the last time I ate lunch?" She shrugged and walked off, her chains and cuffs jingling. The other had messy black hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were deep tunnels of mahogany brown that let no light escape them. She wore all black. A black shirt with Green day written on it. Her pants were black and way too long for her and she, as well, had chains and cuffs on. This one went by the name of Kagome.

Kagome and Brooklyn lived in an orphanage in Tokyo, Japan. Brooklyn had lived there for seven years now. Her parents had died when she was eight and she was brought here along with her three brothers, who in turn, like her parents, were killed off one by one. She was taken into special security until she was twelve and then they caught the murderer so she was sent to the orphanage. Kagome, on the other hand, told no one about her past. All anyone knew was that she had lived in a mental institution for at least a year before she came here.

Kagome climbed down off her bunk and went to the cafeteria, even though she planned not to eat. It was better than staying in the room full of the chattery balemic girls who thought they were better than everyone else. Every one of those girls had wanted to be her friend when she came. They thought just because she was pretty, well prettier than she is now, she needed to hang out with them. Obviously, she ignored them. The only person who she spoke to was Brooklyn. Many people had tried to find out what was wrong with her. She had tried to commit suicide three times and had made three trips to the M.I. since then.

"Good afternoon Kagome. You're looking well." A councilor said. She ignored him. By now they should know she's not telling them. She snapped her head back and realized that was a new one. She had never seen her before. _The other councilors must have told her about me,_ she thought. Every time a new one came, another would retire. Usually because of her. No one could talk to her or get her to talk. As she entered, she spotted Brooklyn sitting at a table with two guys. She recognized them. They had spoken to her on her first day.

Kagome gave her a look as to ask 'what was that about?'

"There's a new kid. They were just telling me about her. She's a real weirdo. Name's Sango." When Kagome remained silent, she continued. "They say she was transferred from the orphanage on the other side of the city. She's always happy, or she was. Now she's like, depressed but she's nice to other people or something." she paused to take a sip of her coconut drink. "Anyway, she's bunking with us."

Kagome stole Brooklyn's Rice-Krispy Square and ate it. They were quiet for the rest of the lunch period and when they were all shooed outside, Kagome and Brooklyn, as usual, snuck off to their room. Their room was a small, dingy janitor's closet. It had a three level bunk bed and three separate dressers. Kagome's was painted black with one solitary picture on it. It was of her parents and brother. Brooklyn's dresser was red and was covered with music magazines, photos of her and her childhood friends and some dirty clothes.

"Brook, a new girl will be arriving in a few minutes." The counselor, Kima, nodded in Kagome's direction. "Warn her about that one." Kagome rolled her eyes and continued folding her freshly washed clothes, all of which were black, white or red. Brooklyn nodded and Kima left.

"You're not gonna be _that_ bad to her are you?" Kagome shrugged. "Well, d'you think maybe I should tidy up my crap first?" Kagome gave a slight smirk. There was a knock at the already open door. Brooklyn jerked her head behind her and saw a girl standing at the door. She had straight black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and her eyes were almost black. She was wearing red eye shadow and she was holding a green army bag under her arm. She was wearing a mini black pleated skirt with a chain on it and a white tank top. The tank top said 'If you'll excuse me, I have some cowering in fear of your face I'd like to get done.' Brooklyn chuckled.

"I'm Sango."

"We know." Brooklyn replied. "I'm Brooklyn, but you can call me Brook. That's Kagome. She doesn't usually talk." Sango looked slightly freaked out, but that might have been cuz Kagome kept giving her deathly glares. "You'll have the bottom bunk, and that-" she pointed at the white dresser beside the window, "is your dresser. You're allowed to put whatever shit you want on it."

"Okay. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Outside. They kick us out for an hour after lunch. We sneak back here 'cause all anyone ever does is play gay games like truth or dare, or spin the bottle. Lunch is the only time-besides during school-that the boys and girls hang out together." Brooklyn replied, while she gave Kagome a disgusted look. She had pulled out a black leather-bound copy of Hamlet. Brook never really liked reading.

"Brook, I'll be on my bed. If any gay counselor asks for me, I'm not here." she said in the same monotone voice. Brooklyn turned back to Sango.

"That is probably the most you'll ever here her say."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Kags, can I tell her?" there was no reply so she assumed she didn't care. "No one knows. She came her two years ago from the M.I. for kids. She's never told anyone anything about her. She tried to kill herself a few times, too. No one has any idea either. Some people think she's psycho."

"Oh. Anything else I should know?" Brooklyn's expression turned dark. She was hoping she never had to tell anyone this.

"Watch out at night." she whispered. She turned to the ladder, grabbed her diary and climbed up to her bunk. Sango was left standing at the door-way. These were the freakiest roommates she had had in all five orphanages she had lived in. Kagome was a psycho and Brooklyn was the most never-shutty-uppy person she had ever met, but when she wanted to, she could be freaky. Sango shuddered and went over to her dresser. She stopped to look at Brooklyn's and Kagome's photos. Brooklyn's looked happy and cheerful. Kagome's was the gloomiest picture for a group full of smiling people she had ever seen.

She sighed and started to unpack her bag. She put her pictures on top, along with her journal and some books. She looked out the window. Everyone seemed to be happy. Why was she always depressed? Why did she have to judge people and _then_ get to know them? She automatically thought Kagome Goth and Brooklyn skater-ish punk. Both of them seemed to have something against the world. But then again, who here didn't? The world took their parents. _Here it comes..._ she thought. A big rush of depression swept over her. She leaned back on the window frame. She decided right then and there she wasn't gonna let Kagome and Brooklyn's weird personalities keep her from being their friends.

It was dinner time when Sango saw Kagome again. She climbed down from her bed nearly kicking Brooklyn in the head. "Watch it! Are you actually eating today?" She shrugged again. "I wish you would answer me once in a while." Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past to the cafeteria. Brooklyn gave Sango a look and followed her.

"Don't worry, I'll find it all by myself." she said sarcastically to herself. She ran out of the room after Brooklyn into the large cafeteria. Sango waited in line for lasagna and fries. She noticed Kagome and Brooklyn sitting at a table next to two very hot guys. One with long silver hair and amber eyes and the other with semi-short-semi-long black hair in a small ponytail and purple eyes. Kagome was paying attention only to the silver-haired guy's eyes and her sleeve was in her lasagna. They obviously knew she had problems because they weren't talking to her. Brooklyn was in a deep conversation with the purple eyed guy. Once she got her food, she went over to their table and sat in silence.

"Hey Sango." Brook said. "This is Inuyasha and Miroku. It's their last year here, their seventeen." Brooklyn and Kagome gave a longing sigh.

"What's so bad about this place?" Sango asked, picking up a fry.

"After a week you'll hate It." the one called Miroku said dully. "It brings back shitty memories. It was enough _being_ in the car when it crashed. But me and my sister being the only survivors made me feel guilty. And every time I see her face, I wonder if I did the right thing saving her and not going back for my parents."

"Yeah, and I've been here since I was three and I've seen quite a few people try to kill themselves from the pain and suffering." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who shot daggers back at him. "What happened with yours?"

"My dad was a cop and he got shot on the job and a burglar broke into my mom's store and killed her and my four sisters and three brothers." Sango was tired of people being surprised she had seven kids in her family. "I was at a sleepover when it happened. What about you Brooklyn?"

"I came home and my mom ad dad were lying dead on the living room floor. There was a note that said 'I'll be back for you'. The police didn't give a shit about the note. They sent us here, me and my three brothers that is. My brother's were killed off one by one, so when I was twelve they put me in emergency care until they caught the killer. Then they sent me back here." Sango dropped her jaw in horror. Her whole family, murdered one by one. That would have to suck. She was about to ask about Kagome but remembered what Brooklyn had told her when she got there.

It was nine before they left the cafeteria. Lights out at nine-thirty. Kagome was already changed and in bed when Sango got there. Then she got freaked.

_Watch out at night....._ She remembered the warning. She shuddered at the thought of what could happen. Brooklyn had been chatting with the guys so she didn't come back till like five minutes before lights out. She went up to see Kagome, then Sango. She said goodnight and stuff, then gave her that dark look before going to her own bed.

Sango was tossing and turning. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed. Kagome was sitting on the end of her bed. One knee was up and one was sideways. Her hair was down over her face.

"K-kagome," Kagome's eyes darted over to Sango.

"It's coming." she whispered in a cold raspy voice.

"What's coming?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Your death. The one that killed your parents. He'll be here for you." she whispered in the same voice, still managing to stay monotone. Sango was getting more and more freaked. But it didn't seem like Kagome was doing this. Her face was pale and her eyes had turned black. Sango could feel her heart beating like crazy. She could feel cold sweat sliding down her face. Kagome's face flashed back at her again. She looked-_dead_. She was smirking and she was chuckling from time to time.

"I know you're scared. Be warned and stay that way." she could see the fear in Sango's eyes. Their normal mahogany brown looked like they were on fire. "Tomorrow, Sango. Tomorrow." she whispered in the same voice. She jumped, and literally jumped back onto her bed.

"Yeah, I know. She's really disturbed. But it never happened at the M.I. so they kept sending her back." Brooklyn explained, the morning after.

"But she looked dead, and psycho. She looked like she was almost finding pleasure in telling me I was gonna die."

"She told you that you were gonna die?" she asked, nearly choking on her bacon.

"Yeah........"

Brooklyn shook her head and chuckled softly. "You didn't take it seriously did you?" she shook her head. "Well when I didn't take it seriously, I was almost thrown at the barbwire fence and sliced in half. She told me I was gonna die in the most painful way I could think of. Well, I was getting the little kids' soccer ball out of the tree and I missed the fence by an inch. Be careful when you're alone."

"So it really might happen?"

"I dunno man, but before she came here, Kagome was a big believer in voodoo and wicken. It really messed her up I think. That's what Inuyasha told me anyway. He broke into the room where they keep our files." she explained.

"Oh. Is that what he did for me too?" she nodded. "Well, I used to be worse than Kagome is." she whispered. "After the murders, I got really messed up, couldn't believe it happened. I pulled a knife on my counselor. They sent me to a different orphanage. It kept happening." She got up and headed for the cafeteria. Brooklyn stared out the window. This was the only orphanage in Tokyo that accepted 'crazy' ones. When she first became orphaned she would fall in and out of depression. Then Max died. He was the oldest. Then Bo, he was youngest and she was closest to Brooklyn. Lastly it was her and Ricky. Between Bo and Ricky was the longest time between murders. Bo was 13 when he died, Max was seventeen and Ricky was 15.

This was the only orphanage who would take all of them. A tear escaped her eye. If he was still alive, Max would be 20 and all of them would live with him and Ket, his girlfriend. She decided to go visit her. As she was walking memories flooded her mind. When Ricky showed her how to fix dad's car. Ricky would be eighteen and a mechanic, just like he wanted. Bo could be studying science and practicing skateboarding, like he loved to do. Bo showed her how to skate. She punched the wall. _Why didn't the police do something after Max was killed in the same way mom and dad were? They should of suspected the same guy. Or why didn't they let him kill me too?_ But she wasn't the only one affected by her brothers' deaths. _Ket, Mai, Adi._

Ket and Max had been dating ever since he came to the orphanage, about a year. She became a drug addict, drinker and tried to kill herself. They helped her and she was fine now, even though she was nineteen, she was still here. They were scared that she would try to kill herself again, like when they let her out before. Mai was Ricky's girlfriend. They were really close, at first they were best friends, but they got closer. About a week after he died, she successfully committed suicide. Then there was Adi. Adi was Bo's girlfriend. She was Brooklyn's best friend. She became screwed up like Kagome after he died. After a year or two, they sent her to the Mental Hospital and she hasn't seen her since. Brooklyn cried when she watched them take her away. She wiped her single tear as she arrived at Ket's door.

"Brook?" Ket's voice said. She lifted her head and hugged her. "Oh my god, it's been so long, I thought you'd forgotten I still lived here!" Her face was pale and Brook knew she was brining back unwanted memories. Brooklyn looked over Ket's shoulder and saw Kagome sitting on the bed her her eyes closed.

"What's she doing here?" she asked puzzledly.

"Kagome? She comes here a lot. She talks to spirits from beyond the grave and she says Max is trying to get in contact with me. It's weird but I believe her." Brooklyn gave a soft scream. Kagome had suddenly opened her eyes. She was speaking, _but it sounds like....like....................Max's voice....._

_"I love you Ket. I wish I could see you and be sure you were happy. Tell Brooklyn I love her and miss her. Bo and Ricky too."_

Tears started to creep down Brooklyn's and Ket's cheeks. He didn't know Bo and Ricky died. Kagome's face became normal again.

"He wasn't alive to know whether they died or not." Ket said. Kagome had to leave before their sadness brought back her memories. She would not cry. She left without saying a word to either of them. "I wish that man never took them."

end chappy 1!!! hope ya like it, rr!!! o ya, this is autum otnorot AND spring turkey!!!


End file.
